Apocalyptical Gift
by lovedoesn'thurt
Summary: Apollo had a vision the same night the Orcale of Delphi spoke a new prophecy. A vision that brought the gods to become wary; a prophecy that made all half-bloods wish they weren't alive. A vision that caused a stirring in the depths of Tartarus. It all started when a purple-eyed demigod was born; this demigod was almost on her way to finish her job but...love came into play.
1. Chapter 1

**Apollo's POV**

I was in a dark room with no light. I heard no voices, no footsteps. Nothing.

The floor under me broke, and the dream shifted. I floated above the dazzling skyline of Manhattan. The city was alive with the lights from hotels, clubs, and apartments. Cab drivers were honking at everyone, the sidewalks were full of people going in and out of restaurants. In short, it was amazing.

"Beautiful, is it not?" a voice out of nowhere asked.

I turned to my right to see a man wearing a tuxedo, his blonde hair in a military buzz cut. His eyes were changing colors as if it couldn't decide on whether it should be blue, green, gray, or any other colors you could think of.

Besides that, something in the back of my mind told me that this person was to be respected.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You are the god of prophecies, are you not?" the man asked.

"I am, but that doesn't answer the question," I replied.

The man chuckled lightly and sighed afterwards. "You of all the gods must know who I am. After all...you would have never have any visions or prophecies without me."

"Ch-Chaos," I stuttered as I quickly bowed.

The man nodded as he looked down at the city beneath him."It is a shame a beautiful place like this could be destroyed in a matter of years."

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"I'm sorry, child. But—"

"I'm not a child," I interjected. He shot me an irritated look for cutting him off.

"You sure act like one..." he mumbled.

"Hey!"

He smiled, but his frown returned once he looked down. "I'm sorry for putting you Olympians in such a hard task. However, it is a problem that all of you must work together in order to fix it."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can not tell you."

He stayed quiet as I watched him. He seemed to be having a debate with himself as if it pained him to do something he wanted to do. I turned my attention back to the city lights that blinked like stars.

After a few minutes, I heard Chaos sighed and said, "I... I will send you my daughter."

"What? You have a daughter?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. I will send her to you...in a few days time." He looked at me with sad eyes, pleading me to take good care of his daughter.

"You don't have, too. We can handle this on our own," I told him.

"You can't. You need my daugher in order to win," he said. "I shall leave now."

Just like that, he disappeared as I shot up from my bed drenched in cold sweat.

I needed to tell the others.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked.

"I mean...Chaos, the Chaos visited me," I said.

I heard Artemis snorted at that and mumbled, "Yeah right..."

"It's true!" I defended.

"What happened?" Athena asked.

"Well...at first I was in this really dark room with no lights—"

"That is why you call it dark," Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, so I was in the dark room, and I fell into the ground. The next thing I knew I was floating above Manhattan's skyline. Chaos appeared and told me that it was a shame that the city would be in ruins in a matter of years."

"What?!" my father yelled in disbelief.

"He said that Manhattan would be in ruins in a matter of few years," I repeated.

"What does that mean? Are the titans coming back? The giants?" Father questioned.

"I'm not sure...but he did say another—"

"What is it?" Father asked impatiently.

"What if we stop interrupting him so that he could tell us his vision," Hera suggested.

I gave her a curt nod and continued, "He said he'd be sending us his daughter...and that we should take care of her like she's one of our own." The throne room became eerily quiet as everyone took that in.

"When?" Athena asked.

"In a few days," I answered.

"I said when. As in what date, what time," she clarified.

"I dunno," I told her as I shrugged my shoulders.

"My dear brother," my sister said. "Would you kindly please talk like a matured man like you should be?"

"Nope," I grinned as she shot me daggers. Literally.

As I dodged the knives my little sister was throwing at me, Athena stood up and addressed the council.

"I think we should raise the child here. Considering the fact that she is a demigod—Apollo, is she a demigod?" I nodded in answer to her question. "Considering that she is a demigod, a powerful one that is."

"Why? Can't we just leave her into a foster home?" Dionysus asked.

"Because, Dionysus, this child is a child of Chaos. She could be more powerful than any of us. If she gets into the wrong hands, we would be doomed. Plus, as I have said, she's Chaos' child. If we don't take care of her, we might as well wish for our death penalty."

"I second this idea," Poseidon said.

"Me, too," Aphrodite said as she beamed at Hades who had been quiet since the start of the meeting.

"Me, too," Artemis said.

Soon the throne room was filled with a chorus of 'me too's' until Dionysus was the only one left.

"I still don't think that this would be a good idea," Dionysus announced stubbornly.

"No one asked for your opinion," Aphrodite said. "We are raising this child here on Olympus and that is final."

Everyone was pretty shocked at that, but the thing was...I really, really didn't care.

"The meeting is dismissed," Father proclaimed.

*Camp Half-Blood*

It was a typical day at Camp Half-Blood until the mummified Oracle of Delphi came down from the attic and walked out of the Big House.

She walked across the lake like it was made of land and stood there until all the campers had gathered around to see what was happening.

Green fog started to pour out of her mouth, and the sunny weather awhile ago turned into a cold and dark one.

She opened her mouth and recited:

The purple eyed demigod will reach this camp against all odds.

Earthen threads will come to fraud.

Death will come to mislead.

One choice to agree or plead.

Destroy with one last breath.

Dark clouds that rain death.

To defend or rebel; one must decide.

Her demise would be justified.

Love and Death will combine,

To revive the one who was lost.

And from then on, the campers called it:

THE PROPHECY OF THE PURPLE EYED CHILD.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is GOO! So most of you might know the story Gem of Olympus and that we took it down. And now I present to you APOCALYPTICAL GIFT!

Anyways, so AG is kinda like a redo of GoO. But I did change things.

I hope you liked it. (:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, guys! It's lovedoesn'thurt, and guess what?

**IT'S GEMOFOLYMPUS' BIRTHDAY!  
**

Technically, it's on the 16th, and today is the 17th, but in the states, it's probably the 16th...so **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY! **

Enjoy the chapter!(:

* * *

***Two days later***

It was the summer solstice and as usual, the gods had a meeting on Olympus.

They weren't really doing anything except watching the king and queen of the gods brawl at each other.

They were arguing about Zeus' daughter, Thalia Grace, who was turned into a pine tree just a few minutes ago.

"This didn't even have to happen if you would just keep your pants on yourself! We would never be in this situation right now if you didn't sire another child!" Hera screeched.

"Well can you blame me? The mortal was beautiful! She was popular. She was a _celebrity_! How could I not notice her?" Zeus yelled back.

"Father, as much as I know that you can't keep your pants on...I think announcing that to the whole council is slightly sharing too much information," Artemis said, as few of the gods chuckled. "And as the goddess of maidenhood...please respect women as you respect yourself," she added.

"Are you serious? Honestly, I think dad made the right choice! The chick was H-O-T."

"I know righ—" Aphrodite's sentence was cut short when a booming sound followed by someone giggling was heard behind the doors of the throne room.

The door opened to reveal the creator of the universe, Chaos, holding a small girl's hand.

The little girl had light brown hair that could pass as dirty blonde; she had skin as pale as the moon, but the most attracting feature the girl had was her eyes. It had gold and silver flecks that seemed to swirl, but that wasn't the reason why the gods froze.

It was the fact that her eyes were purple.

"Hi," she said with her tiny voice and bright smile, "I'm Sophie."

Instantly, Athena snapped out of her thoughts and perked up at hearing the name. "Meaning wise..." she trailed.

Aphrodite got up and walked towards the little girl, but she hid behind her father and said, "Daddy, there's a clown coming my way...I'm scared."

The love goddess made a face and looked at Chaos whilst he just chuckled at his daughter's description of the goddess of beauty.

"How ironic..." Dionysus said. "I think that girl and I are going to get along well..."

Aphrodite turned to glare at the god of wine, but it faltered soon when she felt the little girl tugging lightly at her dress.

She turned and looked down to see the daughter of Chaos reaching up to her so she bent down and picked her up.

Sophie pinched her nose, and a frown appeared on her cute little face. She looked at her dad and said, "There's no noise coming out..."

Again, her father laughed.

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite asked.

"Aren't you a clown? From the books I read at home, clowns are supposed to have noses that have sounds," she said.

Aphrodite smiled and told her, "I'm not a clown, sweetheart. My name's Aphrodite."

"Aph...Aphty?" said the little girl.

"Aphrodite," the goddess repeated.

"Your name is so long...can I call you Auntie A instead?" she asked.

"Sure, how old are you?" Aphrodite asked as she returned to her seat and put the girl on her lap.

Sophie held out her hand and showed her three little fingers. "I'm three years old."

"Well...you're a really pretty girl"

"Thank you. My dad says that I got my eyes and my hair from my mom, but I'm not really sure because I haven't met her yet. He said that mom left and went to somewhere happy with my grandad, but my grandad is dead, so I think my dad is just kidding me," the girl answered, as a small pout formed on her pink lips.

The gods exchanged looks and turned to Hades. The god only nodded and whispered, "Saphalene Void. Died on February 14. Was shot five times and stabbed in the stomach."

The room was deathly quiet until Chaos cleared his throat and addressed the Olympians, "I expect all of you to take care of her...and not put her into a foster home." He shot Dionysus a look, and the god merely nodded his head quickly. Chaos continued, "I-I shall leave now—"

"Are you gonna visit me daddy?" the little girl asked.

Chaos looked at his little girl, kissed her forehead, and said, "In a matter of time...you'll see me again."

"When?" she asked, "I wanna go to the park tomorrow...Can we go?"

He looked around the room and held his gaze with Artemis; the goddess nodded. "Artemis will come with you."

"But are you coming, too?"

"No, darling," he answered.

"Why?"

"Because...I have a few things to take care of."

"When will I see you again?" this time, the little girl had tears in her eyes.

"In time...you could be with me again."

"Daddy...don't leave me," the girl pleaded as she clutched her dad's leg.

"Sophie...you need to do this, I need to do this. With great power, comes great need to sacrifice," Chaos said.

"Daddy, I already lost mommy. I don't want to lose you, too..." the girl said as tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry. But I promise that we'll see each other again."

He kissed her forehead again and with that, a black vortex appeared and sucked him in.

"Daddy?"

"Daddy?" she called again hoping her dad was just hiding.

"D-daddy?" she sobbed. The little girl finally broke down, as she realized that her daddy left her, too. Just like her mommy.

The fire from the hearth glowed and grew until it took a form of a woman.

She was wearing a black hood, but it didn't hide her flaming ember eyes. She walked towards the little girl, picked her up, and began to shush her.

"My daddy's gone," the girl cried. "He doesn't want me. He gave me away...I'm a bad girl. He hates me..."

"He doesn't hate you...he loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you. You're his daughter. How could he not love you? You are very special to your father, and he wouldn't have done this if it weren't the best for you," Hestia said in a soothing, motherly voice.

"But...what about Kronos? He ate his children because he didn't love them..."

The gods in the room winced at the statement the three year old said, but no one said anything.

"Kronos is a bad guy. He is very different from your dad," Hestia told the girl.

"I miss my daddy...I'm like Kronos. Everyone hates me. No one loves me, just like him. I think my mommy left because she thinks I'm a bad girl, too."

Hestia sighed and stroked the girl's hair. "Your mommy is very proud of you, she doesn't think your bad. She thinks you are the best thing that's ever happened to her."

The girl looked at Hestia in the eyes and said, "Will you be my mommy?"

The goddess of hearth smiled at the little girl. "Of course," the goddess answered.

"Do you know when my daddy will come back so that he could meet you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't," the goddess paused. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Sophia... Sophia Void," the girl answered softly, as she yawned and fell asleep on the arms of her new mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 years later...

"Sophie...come here. You need to meet somebody," Hestia said as she entered the six-year-old girl's room.

"Mommy, could you help me tie my shoe?" Sophie asked.

Hestia walked over to the little girl, who was in front of the floor to ceiling window, overlooking Mt. Olympus.

She crouched down to tie her shoelaces and picked her up once she finished. "You're going to meet someone. Don't pick fights with him even though you find out something about him that you think is bad, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy. Who is he?"

"You'll see. He's right outside, in the courtyard with Aunt Demeter," Hestia informed the girl.

Sophie nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest and scrunched her nose. "This better be something worth the time, you disturbed our tea party."

The goddess of hearth was amazed at how wide the little girl's vocabulary was. And thought that Athena was a doing an excellent job at teaching her daughter.

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure that this will be worth it," Hestia told her.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the courtyard and found Demeter along with a boy who was about the same age as Sophie.

He had silver-blonde hair that fell slightly on his grey eyes that had black flecks in it; he was handsome overall. Even though he was only six years old, it looked like he had gone through hell and back with his ragged clothes and dirty face. He had this mysterious look in him that peeked the daughter of Chaos's interest.

"Demeter," Hestia called.

The said goddess, along with the boy, turned to look at them. Demeter took the boy's hand and led him towards Hestia and Sophie, "Conrad, this is Sophie. She's the daughter of Chaos. And for the mean time, you two would be sharing a room."

Sophia's eyes narrowed at that as she looked at the goddess of harvest questioningly but did not say a word about it.

The boy turned his head to look at Sophie and seemed to seize her up. After a few seconds, he bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sophie."

"Mommy, why is he bowing?" the girl questioned.

Whereas the boy straightened and looked at the girl in front of her, intrigued.

"Was I too formal?" he asked her.

"No...I'm just not used to people bowing at me," she answered.

"Well...you're the daughter of Chaos, shouldn't you be... revered?" he asked.

The girl looked at him and said, "Why would they revere me? I'm just a normal demigod."

The boy gave her a look and scoffed. "Riiiight..."

"And you're smart," she added.

He smile and said, "Thank you."

"Oh! I almost forgot, are you a demigod too?" she asked.

"Um...more of a demititan," Conrad answered unsurely.

"Y-you mean your parent's a titan?" she asked as her eyes grew wide and began to step back.

"Don't leave. I promise I won't hurt you. I don't like my father very much. He killed my mom after giving birth to me. I serve the gods. I promise," he said as he panicked that he would lose his new friend.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. Promise," he said as he released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Okay...who's your dad?" she asked cautiously.

"Kronos...I'm the son of Kronos," he answered.

After a while, the two became immediate friends who played, fought, and played again just like two normal kids.

After four months, however, the gods did something that shocked everyone and anyone who heard the news.

They turned them into immortals.

**(A/N: Hey guys, I didn't know how gods turn demigods into immortals so I didn't put it in. So basically, Sophie and Conrad are now immortals who can, just like any other god/immortal, turn themselves to the way they want to look like. So in the following paragraphs and chapters, they would appeared as fifteen or sixteen year olds but still be their same age which would be stated at the first few paragraphs of every chapter so everyone could follow. If anyone gets confused, feel free to ask me. -GemOfOlympus)**

_**A year later...**_

"WAKE UP, PRINCESS!" the son of Kronos shouted at the daughter of Chaos.

"Ugh..."

*Poock*

"Ow...Why did you do that?" he asked as he looked at the squinting Sophie who had just hit him with a pillow.

In the face.

"For you to shut up and let me sleep," she answered as she turned her back to him and closed her eyes again.

Conrad grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her awake. "Wake up, you sleepyhead. I told you, you shouldn't read so late in the night. Look where that got you."

"It got me to this awesome furniture called a bed," her voice muffled by the pillow that her face was buried in.

The son of Kronos rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha. Good joke. Very funny," he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And when did I tell you that was a joke?" Sophia deadpanned.

"3 years ago," Conrad replied.

"Oh...did I? From what I know, we've met only a year ago. You know...when you were still wearing those tattered clothes," she returned.

"Shut up, please. And get up already. Athena's gonna get mad when we're late for class again. Today's our year anniversary since we got turned into immortal! We should celebrate," Conrad said as he lightly pushed her.

However, Sophie's hand shot out under the covers and pushed him off the bed they were currently in. "Conrad, you may be my best friend, but you still need to stay away from my bed, and we could celebrate later," she said as she got up and started to walk towards her closet.

"You know...you may look like a fifteen year old, but you still act like a seven year old," he called teasingly, a smirk spreading on his lips.

"At least I look like a sixteen year old. Unlike you, who tries to look like one but epically fails to do so and ends up looking like a nerdy stick," she replied.

That wiped the smirk off his face. "Hey! I'll have you know that a lot of girls are chasing after me."

"Yeah... a lot. As in one," she teased.

"Would you just please shower already so we can eat breakfast?" he said.

"Aren't you going to take a ba—" she cut off her sentence once she looked and him and saw that he was already dressed. "Never mind."

"Just go and shower," he said as he dropped down to her bed and closed his eyes.

"I told you to stay away from my bed!" she yelled.

"Hummm...Yeah...Go and shower," he said.

"When I get out, I want to see you out of it," she said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conrad's POV

I woke up from my nap when I felt someone hitting me with a pillow. I opened my eyes to see Sophie, wearing shorts and a sleeveless top.

Now, I was still a seven year old. At heart. But my mind was definitely much older than that. Blame Apollo. As much as I hated to admit it, Sophie was hot. She could easily beat Aphrodite in a bikini competition with wearing jeans and a shirt.

Yeah, she was that hot. I didn't know if this was what she intended to look like seeing as she could control her appearance, but I wondered what she would look like when she really was a fifteen year old.

Sophie...she's beautiful. Everyone agreed with me at that. A lot of girls were actually jealous of her.

She's the definition of perfect. She maybe a bit bratty at times, but she's nice. She couldn't even kill a monster whether it was a life or death situation.

And yeah...I was in love with her.

Ever since I met her. Which was a year ago. Ever heard of love at first sight?

I didn't believe in it then, but...I met her. She's the only one who could make me smile that I rarely do.

Yeah...I fell in deep and there's no way of getting back up. She had my heart. She could do whatever she wanted with it. Just as long as she was here.

I'm good.

The thing that hurt was that I had to act as though I didn't have any feelings for her.

Fuck you, Aphrodite.

"Connie baby, you're doing that weird look again," she teased.

I groaned. "Would you please stop calling me Connie baby? I'm not a baby and my name is definitely not Connie."

She laughed and dropped down to the bed—her bed—which I took a nap in while she got ready. Honestly, she took a really long time getting ready that I could sleep.

She laid her head in my stomach which made me smile and my heart jumped.

Think I'm gay? Yeah...I wonder, too.

"You know, your tummy's getting harder and harder. You working out?" Sophie asked as she patted my chest.

"Yes," was my only answer.

"Awww... Connie's growing up," she said as she shot me a cheeky grin.

I shook my head lightly pinched her nose. "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

She nodded and stood, but something fell on the floor. She leaned down to pick it up which gave me an incredible view of her ass.

I mentally slapped myself. You're disrespecting her, you idiot.

I quickly looked away and stood up myself. Only to find out that she was already walking towards the door.

I swiftly walked behind her and hugged her.

"Happy Anniversary, Soph," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and said, "Thanks, Happy Anniversary to you too, Connie." I let her go and flicked her ear.

"Ow... What was that for?" she asked.

"For calling me Connie. Honestly, you're the only one allowed to called me that."

"Awww...how sweet," she said and ran off towards the kitchen.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. We had exams and all that chiz. T.T I hate numbers. Especially when it concerns Statistics. I am no genius SIR! Why you want me to solve a problem with weird letters? *sighs* well... I hope you like this chapter. And if you're confused at something, feel free to ask!**

** Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

** Love,**

** GemOfOlympus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luke Castellan's POV**

It's been three years.

Three years since I talked to her, three years since I've last seen her.

And three years since she was turned into a pine tree.

Thalia.

Thalia Grace.

The girl who had a spiky attitude like her hair, those electric blue eyes that scared the hell out of you.

I missed my best friend, I missed my Thalia.

"Luke!" Annabeth cried. "Come on, we're already here."

I looked around and found out that I was the only one left inside the van. She grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of it.

We went inside the lobby, and Chiron led us to the lobby desk and he chatted with the guy there who gave him some kind of card then gave the horse a smile.

We went inside an elevator, and I saw Chiron insert the card in the button panel. Immediately, a new button appeared and he pressed it.

I did NOT want to go here. I never would even dream about going here.

Where's here?

The Empire State Building.

Why?

Because we're going to the 600th floor which is also known as Mt. Fucking Olympus.

Am I excited about it?

No.

Why?

Why not? I might have the possible chance to meet my jerk of a father who abandoned me for... I don't know...

MY WHOLE LIFE, maybe?

And what's even worse is that he left me with my mom who screeches, "My son! No!" after every half an hour with those creepy glowing green eyes.

As the elevator dinged and its doors opened, a shiver ran through my spine as I remembered that today was the day.

I'm gonna do it.

I'm gonna what He says me to do because I know that he'll fight against them to honor us demigods.

He promised.

* * *

**Conrad's PoV**

She paced excitedly in front of me as she rambled about meeting demigods and all that crap.

I really didn't give a flying shit about this so-called group of demigods that were going to have a field trip here on Olympus. But it was rather amusing to see Sophie pace back and forth in front of me like there was no tomorrow.

"Soph...You're rambling again," I stated.

She stopped and turned to look at me then narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you excited to meet demigods? We finally get to meet a bunch of them after how many years of begging to go to Camp Half-Blood."

I grimaced, "I don't think they would even like me."

She stared at me. "Are you serious?"

She grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the full-length mirror on the wall that was in our bedroom.

And yes...our. Aphrodite said that I had to keep her safe and all that and I did agree with her at that but I think she mainly did it because she thinks we'll end up together.

Fat chance.

"Look at you, Connie," she said, "I hate to say it because I know it might give you a chance to inflate your ego but you are one 'effing hot guy. Why would they NOT like you? Especially the girls. And the fact that you're really nice and sweet adds more charm to you."

Shivers went down my spine as she talked behind me. Her breath brushing my ears as the smell of spearmint hit my nose. And just by that, my buddy decided to react.

"Well...Soph, the fact that I'm a titan's son is not very helping," I said.

She walked in front of me and said, "Why do you keep looking down at yourself? You are the most amazing guy I've ever met. You're smart, cute, and sometimes funny. And you are just the perfect guy for any girl. She'd be dumb if she doesn't like you."

Yeah...but the thing is, the girl I love doesn't love me back, I thought to myself.

"What?" she asked confused.

"What what?" I asked her back.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean what?" I rephrased.

"Who's the girl your talking about?" she asked.

Shit. Did I say it out loud?

I felt my face grow warm, and I looked down at my feet. Kill me now.

"Conraaaad? You're not telling me something. Who is it? I wanna know. Is she nice? Smart? Pretty?"

Yes. Yes. And no, she's beautiful.

She stepped closer towards me, and my heart started to pump faster and I'm pretty sure she could hear it. She leaned in and looked at me straight in the eyes. After a few second, her eyes grew big and she stepped back.

"I-It's me..."

I nodded. I looked up to see her staring at me with a shocked expression. After a minute, her face brightened as she smiled at me and stepped closer.

She leaned in and said, "I love you, too."

And with that, our lips crashed together with passion. I snaked my hand around her waist while my other hand cradled her face.

Her lips were so warm, so soft. So inviting. I bit her lip and she moaned opening her mouth, I took the chance and explored her mouth.

After a few minutes or so, she was pressed against the wall as we continued our heated kiss.

But then...someone squealed.

"I knew it! I knew you two were gonna be together!" Aphrodite's voice said.

I groaned and pulled away to glare at her only to find Apollo, Hermes, Athena, Artemis and her.

Crap.

Apollo and Hermes were grinning at me and did a thumbs up. Athena looked at me like I was toast and Artemis was glaring holes through me.

"The demigods are here," Artemis said stiffly and walked out of the room.

Athena gave me a disapproving nod before letting herself out. Meanwhile, the two clowns aka Apollo and Hermes were wiggling their eyebrows at me and giving me thumbs up. They winked at me before they left which made me glare at them.

I look at Aphrodite to see her beaming at me, which kind of reminded me of a smiling raccoon.

"You look like a raccoon that had a sugar overdose," I said plainly.

Her face instantly turned into a frown, then she glared at me. "Whatever."

And with that, she poofed with overly scented pink puffs of cloud.

I gagged.

I heard someone laugh and turned to see that it was Sophie. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and towards where I think the demigods were.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

We were hiding behind one of Lord Zeus' statues which were placed all around Mt. Olympus.

Conrad leaned against it as he continued to watch me whilst I watched the demigods who were having a field trip.

"Why don't you just go and talk to them?" he asked.

I looked at him like he just grew three heads and put my hands on my waist "Well if I did...what would I say? 'Hi, I'm Sophie. Daughter of Chaos. Princess of Olympus. Nice to meet you. You having fun?'"

He chuckled. "Why don't you just call one or two out and then introduce yourself?"

"But..."

"You can do it," he cut in.

I sighed and turned around only to be met with a girl with blond hair and grey eyes.

"H-Hey..." I trailed.

The girl gave me a small smile and stuck out her hand. "Hey, I'm Annabeth. Daughter of Athena."

"Hi. I'm Sophie," I introduced as I shook hands with her.

"Are you a demigod?" she asked.

We both nodded to her as she looked at Conrad up and down. I felt myself take Conrad's hand and step closer to him. He turned towards me and grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Conrad," he stated with his usual emotionless tone and gave the girl a steady glare.

"Who're your parents?" she asked.

"Um...I'm a daughter of Chaos," I mumbled.

"Sorry. Didn't quite catch that."

"Chaos. My dad's Chaos," I said a bit louder.

Her eyes grew big.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and stuff... Had a lot of things going on in my life. Anywho, I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. I hope you like it and since it's a late update, I decided to put in Annabeth and Luke. Yeup, I'm a bit of a hypocrite about getting annoyed/amused when other stories put in Luke on their story *cough AAZ cough* when he's supposed to he dead, kidding. But seriously, I now realize that Luke is the only one who could fit in the missing evil spaces. So there you go. Again, I hope you all like it and we'll see each other on the next update.

Well in this case... You'll be seeing lovedoesn'thurt. Haha.

-GemOfOlympus


	5. Chapter 5

"Chaos? As in the creator?" she asked with wide grey eyes.

"The one and only," I answered as I flashed her a smile.

"Annabeth!"

I looked behind her, and I saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was handsome, but he had a scar on his face. He looked familiar.

I think he was in one of my dreams. I instantly became wary. My father sends me dreams about the future or things in the past that I needed to know. He also visits me in my dreams sometimes, but it rarely happens anyways so it didn't matter.

"Luke, this is Sophie," she introduced as she pointed towrds me. "And this is Conrad."

I took a quick glance at Conrad, and I found him glaring at the guy named Luke. What's wrong with him now? I elbowed him lightly on the ribs, and he turned to look at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and he just shook his head to answer my silent question.

"Sophie, Conrad," she said a bit loud to get our attention. "This is Luke, son of Hermes"

I smiled at him and shook his hand. He turned to Conrad, but he just gave him a cold stare before nodding and completely ignoring his hand.

Conrad's so nice, isn't he?

"Sophie's a daughter of Chaos," Annabeth put in.

Luke looked at me and smile. "Is she now?"

I nodded. This indeed raised my alarms. Usually, when people find out about who my dad was, their eyes usually go big and stare at me. Exhibit A was Annabeth earlier. Well...I guess there's a first time for everything.

"So Conrad, who's your parent?" Annabeth asked as her eyes glinted with intelligence. Definitely Athena's.

"I'm a son of Kronos," he said with his usual monotone voice. He shot a look at the guy that I imediately read as: You better not do it.

I think I need to ask him about that.

She stepped back and her face paled at the name "K-Kronos...?"

"I'm perfectly sure that that's what I said," he said coldly.

I took his hand and squeezed it a bit hard to let him know that it's not right to be so rude towards her. I saw his posture relax a bit, but it still looked the same if you didn't know him too well.

Luke put an arm around Annabeth and said, "Don't talk to Annie that way."

A look of irritation flashed across Annabeth's eyes, and I imediately knew what she was gonna say next. "Stop calling me Annie. Only Thalia calls me that."

"Thalia...as-in one of the muses?" Conrad asked.

"No... the daughter of Zeus," I answered.

Both Annabeth and Luke turned to me with the same curious looks. "You know her?"

"Not really, just heard the name once or twice," I answered his question.

An awkward silence made its way towards us, and we just stood there for a couple of minutes. I felt Conrad's arm slip around my waist, and I smiled at that. It tightened so I looked around to see what it was for.

And there stood the most cocky, self-centered guy/god I have ever known.

"What's up, sugar?" he said as he came close to me.

I cringed and pushed myself into Conrad's arms. His hands latched tightly on my lowerback as I hid my face in his chest.

"Don't you what to see my face?" he asked as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Get your fucking hands of her," Conrad growled.

I hated him. I hated this guy ever since the first time he saw me. He was arrogant, so full of himself that he thought he could get anything and everything he wanted. He was disgusting.

"What're you gonna do about it, wimp?" he taunted.

"I'll rip your head off if you want. Or I could just simply bury you alive," Conrad answered.

"Less talk and more action, stick."

I felt Conrad's arm lower down as it came to rest just below my bum. "What—"

He lifted me up, so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist. He walked a few feet away, and he soon told me to let go. I did.

Before I knew it, he dashed towards that excuse of a god and smacked him dead in the face. But it didn't faze him even an inch.

"Is that even a punch? Are you sure that you weren't trying to tickle me?"

I clenched my fist.

"Says the guy who has a bleeding nose," Conrad spat out.

"Oh, we'll see about that." And with that, he went to punch Conrad in the gut.

"STOP!" I yelled as I tried to lace my voice with charmspeak. The perks of having Aphrodite as a teacher. The only sad part about this was that they didn't seem to hear me.

"PHOBOS!" an angry voice called out. "Even though I am the god of war, I will NOT have you going around punching Conrad everytime you see him."

They didn't listen. "PHOBOS!"

I opened my palm, and a black sphere appered above it. I threw it at Phobos, and it transformed into vine-like things and started to wrap around him until his head and his feet were the only things in sight.

I pointed my pointer finger at him and flicked it upwards. He soon started falling down the sky and crashed with huge boom.

Yup. I went a bit overkill at somethings, but he deserved it. A lot.

I walked towards Conrad and saw that his nose was broken and that it was bleeding. I made a cloth appeared beside me and started to dab his face with it to clean all the blood.

I pointed my finger towards his nose, and it soon was fixed and good as new.

"Never. Do that again. Kay?" I asked as I looked at him in the eyes before kissing him.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me as Conrad let out a really low groan. I pulled away and looked at Ares.

"Sorry about that," I said gesturing towards Phobos.

"Which one? The one I just witnessed or the one lying down on the ground with black things wrapped around him?" Ares asked.

I felt myself heat up and heard Conrad chuckling beside me, "Both..."

"You're cute when you blush," he whispered in my ear.

And it didn't help since my face grew hotter. "Shut up."

"Make me," he dared as he smirked at me.

"Maybe later."

"My eyes are officially blind," a new voice said.

I turned to look at him and stuck my tongue out. "It's not like I told you to watch, Uncle Hermes."

"Uncle? If anything, I should be the one calling you Auntie. Or Grandma," he said teasingly.

"Shut up," I said as I crossed my arms infront of me as they all laughed.

"Um...we're still here," Annbeth said as she stepped forward.

Hermes imediately stopped laughing and said, "Son."

"Hermes," Luke said as he shot him a glare.

Talk about being disrespectful.

"Annabeth, come one. We're leaving. The group might be looking for us by now."

And with that, he walked away as he dragged Annabeth with him.

What was that all about?

I looked at Conrad to see him shoot a look at Ares and glare at Luke's back.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

That was definitely nothing.

And I will find out what it is.

Easy way or the hard way.

**Review. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Conrad's POV**

I was sitting at the balcony's floor that had a view of Olympus, but my mind was not enjoying the sight.

I was thinking about Kronos, my father. His plan was slowly falling into action. Luke only made my suspicions clearer by showing up today.

He was on the move.

I had to stop him, but I didn't know how. I'm just me. A demi-titan who's labeled weak by other demi-titans because I fell in love with a demigod.

I was supposed to be strong. But Sophie's my only source of strength; without her, I would have probably killed myself already.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Sophie asked from the door.

I looked up to give her a small smile as she sat beside me and leaned on the railings. "Nothing."

She shot me one of her famous 'looks.' "Conrad, I've known you for years, so I can pretty much read you like an open book. And the fact that I have a reputation of interpreting people... I can pretty much tell that there is something."

I sighed. "It's about my father."

I felt her put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a light shake. "Conrad, he's still your father. And whether you like it or not, you have to live with that fact. He's your only father and he's the only one left of your family. Unless you count the other titans and the demi-titans."

"It's just...all my life I've lived with the fact that he doesn't need me. And now he visited me in my dreams, telling me that he needed my help. I'm not some toy to be played with. And I know he's just playing with me. I hate him," I said.

"I don't know the whole story...but I'm thinking that what he told you would turn the world upside down at whatever your decision is. But just remember this: the closest thing to love is hate, and there's this thin line between those two feelings. If you cross it, things would change."

And with that, she stood up and left.

If only she knew what my dad was making me do.

_*Conrad's dream*_

"Conrad."

"Conrad."

Someone kept whispering in my ear. My eyes slowly opened to see that I was in a dark cave with a huge chasm in the middle. I started to walk towards it closer, and the voice spoke again.

"Conrad."

"Who are you?" I asked with an authoritative voice.

"I am the Lord of the Titans, the Lord of Time. I am Kronos."

I clenched my fist. "What do you want?"

"I want you to help me."

"For what?" I asked with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Help me get out of here," he said.

"And if I did, what happens next?"

"We will bring down the gods. Take over the world and rule it," he said.

"Do you honestly think I'll be stupid enough to side with you in this 'impending' war? Because if you do, don't get your hopes up."

"If you do not, there will be concequences, Conrad DeNoria, " he said.

"And what would that be? Kill me? Then go ahead. I would actually be thankful for that," I snapped.

"I will take away what matters most to you."

"And that would be?"

"The daughter of Chaos."

I snorted. "Yeah...good luck with that. It'll take you years to at least scratch her, much less kill her."

"Oh...I know that. But there is one thing that she has always wanted and would risk anything just to have it."

"Let me tell you one thing about Sophie, she's not selfish. She's far from selfish. She would give up her life just to save a mortal. So lay off and go hide back to that hole of yours."

"You insuferable thing. You do not know who you are dealing with, young man. I could torture her through things you could never imagine. I could—"

I clenched my fists. "You don't know who you're dealing with either. You are plotting against the daughter of the one who practically created you. If he snaps his fingers, you're as good as Minotaur dung. So I will give you one last chance. Stay aways from her."

I made every syllable clear for him so that he would get the idea that he really didn't know who he was dealing with.

"I will if you side with me."

"No."

"I shall visit you again. Until then, I leave you with a choice. Join my army or she dies."

And with that, I woke up from the dream.

What should I do?

I was snapped out of my trance when a loud thunder boomed just above the throne room.

I stood up and started to run towards it when Sophie came in the room running and taking her bracelet from her secret box at the wall that was covered by the huge painting of a phoenix.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Zeus. His master bolt is missing," she said and ran out of the room, tapping her bracelet and a two-and-a-half feet, black see-through sword came out.

This was it.

My father's plan was falling into action.

I ran out of the room and followed Sophie. I passed by those group of demigods that were having their so-called field trip, and I noticed one thing.

Luke Castellan was not there.

I knew that he was my dad's right hand man, but one thing I didn't know was the god that was allied with them.

I bumped into someone and it just so happened to be the son of Hermes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, would you?" he yelled.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and asked him with a glare, "Where's the master bolt?"

He gave me a sinister smile and said, "It's not with me anymore."

He grabbed my hands, and the next thing I knew was my head coming in contact with the marbled floor of some building in Olympus.

**Sophie's POV**

"Sophie. Come with me. Now." Artemis said urgently as the other gods scrambled to find the master bolt.

But before I went to the secret staircase under the hearth, I sensed that something wasn't right. I looked around the throne room and then it clicked.

Ares wasn't here. I caught Athena's eye and shot her a look and gestured towards Ares' throne. Her eyes widened and quickly ran out of the room, probably out to look for him.

I felt someone grab my arm and started to drag me to the staircase. "Ow...where are we going?" I asked.

"Walk faster. We're going to camp," she said.

"WHAT?!"

"The hunters' camp. Not Camp Half-Blood," she supplied.

"Oh."

We made a few turns and the next thing I knew was that we were coming out of the wall beside the elevator of the Empire State Building.

"Why now? The master bolt is missing and you guys choose to send me there now?" I asked.

"Because this," she gestured all around us, "is a sign that they found out about you. You need to start practicing everything: from your powers to sword fighting to archery and everything else that could help you survive."

My face paled. This was it.

This was what they were trying to get me ready for, years ago. It's starting.

The Prophecy of the Purple Eyed Child was starting.

And one thing I just found out was that...

It was about me.

Duh.

Who else had purple eyes?

**Review(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Sophia's PoV**

"Come on, Sophia! Faster!" Zoe called from across the bridge that I think would collapse in any minute.

The hunters set up a bridge somewhere in the east coast. It was quite cold considering it was winter. Zoe told me we were somewhere in New York, near a building called Westover Hall?

Whatever that is...

"Well, Zoe, it's kind of hard to walk against the wind this strong. It's like some serious G-force action...on the face," I retorted.

She chuckled, "Thou shall not have your dinner if you do not hurry up!"

That boosted my energy.

"Hurry up! You're slower than a snail!" Phoebe called from the other end, opposite to where Zoe was.

"Well...if it makes you feel any better, I'll turn into a snail," I said flatly.

Throughout the course of the year, I've learned to master some of my powers which were shape-shifting and making things appear out of nowhere. Conjuring up a storm...now that was a different story.

I tried that once, but I epicly failed, and I fell from the sky. I almost landed face first into the sandy ground of whatever place we were in back then.

Good thing I managed to make a trampoline show up.

Pretty handy if you asked me.

"Sophieeee...come on. We're starving!" called one of the girls with Phoebe.

To tell you the situation, Artemis set this bridge up so we could practice our "balance" which was really hard considering that my center of gravity was low.

After seven minutes of trying not to fly off the bridge, I managed to get on Zoe's side.

Phoebe started marching across the bridge like there wasn't even a single amount of wind that whip her hair back and forth.

Thinking this, I had an idea. "I whip my hair back and forth! I whip my hair back and fo-"

I didn't get to finish my singing when Zoe clamped my mouth shut. "Seriously, Sophie. Can you at least be quiet for a moment?"

"I can but I won't. Annoying people is my specialty," I answered with a grin.

I felt someone thwack the back of my head so I turned around expecting to see Phoebe but instead...

It was Artemis.

"What was that for?!" I asked.

"There was an insect," she said in her monotone voice.

I snorted, "Right. Whatever you say, it's not like there would be an insect in this cold winter weather...ubberly, violent goddess of the hunt..."

"What did you say?" she asked, raising an eye brow.

"Nothing... Just thinking that you could have made an awfully good goddess of violence," I answered, lowering my voice and hoping she didn't hear the last part.

She thwacked my head again. I really should start closing my mouth...

An hour and a half later, all the girls have crossed the bridge and we had started eating dinner.

It was fun, really. They were like a family to me. We might always get into each other's nerves but we always joke around and pull pranks at each other.

If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that they were daughters of Hermes.

Everyone finished dinner and started to pack up when we heard a cry of help.

By the looks of it, their heads would have snapped from turning so fast.

"Get armed. Phoebe, lead the way," Artemis commanded.

I took out my bow and arrows and loaded one. I followed Zoe who followed Phoebe.

While we got closer, we heard a chopping sound that may or may not have been a helicopter.

When Phoebe signalled us to stop, I kept walking.

"Sophie! What are you doing?" she hissed.

I ignored her, climbed up the nearest tree, and took aim. I tried to aim for the monster but I couldn't really pin point where he was due to the fact that it was dark and all of the people there had...normal silouette.

Well...spoke to soon.

There was a guy who freakishly looked like a lion. And something shot out from his back and dented a girl's shield which looked a lot like Zeus's shield.

"Holy ice cream! It's a friggin' Manticore!" I called.

"Be quiet, Sophia!" Atremis hissed.

I rolled my eyes, "What is with you people and hissing at me? Did you guys suddenly decided that you wanted to be snakes?"

"Shut up," Phoebe said whilst glaring at me. If looks could kill...

I'd still be alive.

She put the hunting horn inbetween her mouth and blew.

I returned my attention to the monster and took aim. Before I could release the arrow, I heared him say, "No, It can not be—"

I didn't let him finish as my arrow sailed through the air and hit his shoulder.

"Curse you!" he screeched and let out these spiky things.

"Fire!" Zoe commanded and the arrows met the spikes in midair, slicing them in half.

Mr. Oldie took out the arrow from his shoulder as he howled in pain while the black-haired guy tried to swing his sword towards Mr. Oldie which epicly failed since Mr. Oldie managed to block him.

The hunters started to come out of the woods, Zoe on the lead.

"The Hunters!" the blonde cried.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Zoe asked, eyes trained on the manticore

"This is not fair! Direct interferance! It is against the Ancient Laws!" the manticore cried.

I snorted, childish much?

I looked at Artemis and saw that she transformed into a twelve year old girl.

"Not so," she said "the hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast. Zoe, permission granted."

"If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" the monster growled.

Oh...crab.

I dropped down from the tree and walked towards the one near the two other half-bloods, managing to hide myself from the monster. I shape shifted into a mountain lion. And hid behind the tree.

I caught the monsters gaze and his eyes widen in surprise. I was about to pounce on him when the blonde jumped on his back.

And that was when something clicked; I knew the blonde. She was one of the campers who went to Olympus when the lightning bolt went missing. The day Connor left and sided with Kronos.

That blonde girl is Annabeth.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"Oh really?" Thalia asked. I bared my fangs and stepped forward.

I didn't know how but I must've been too focused on my irritation and transformed myself into my original state, which was an eleven year-old girl.

"Touch her and you die," I warned.

The girl snorted, "As if you can, I could snap my fingers and you're toast."

I raised an eye brow, "Want a bet? I'm sure you're gonna lose."

She smirked and true to her words, she snapped her fingers and a lightning struck near me.

"You were saying?" she taunted.

This time, it was my turn to smirk, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked at her straight in the eye.

I looked for that distinct tug in my gut before I released it; lightning struck everywhere around us.

Thalia's eyes grew wide as she looked at her hands as-if wondering where all this lightning is coming from.

I'm not a short tempered person, but if you mess with my friends, you're wishing for your death sentence.

"Hey, Sparky, do you really think that all this," I gestured around us, "is coming from you? Think again."

"Wha-you mean...this...this is coming from you?" she asked in shock.

I rolled my eyes, "Duh."

"Sophia! Stop it!" I heard Artemis yell.

I smiled and did what I was told. I looked straight at Thalia, "Next time, know who you're dealing with, Sparky," I said and since my back was facing the sea, I made a huge wave splash against the cliff to add effect.

What can I say? Theater runs in our blood.

"Sophia," Artemis said sternly, "You are grounded. Give me your sword, and you bow and arrows. You can't use your powers until the day after tomorrow. Now, make them forget about what you did."

I rolled my eyes, "Artemis, they'll eventually know me, so why do that? It's just a waste of en—"

"Now."

I sighed and snapped my fingers. "You will forget what just happen," I said and then a burst of wind surrounded us then it died down.

I turned myself back into a wolf as the half-bloods and satyr blinked in confusion.

"Grover, put your shoes back on. You're freaking her out," Thalia said.

"Hey! My hooves are clean," Grover protested as he puffed put his chest.

"Bianca, we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp," the guy named Percy said.

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, it's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like," he replied

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't—"

"There is another option," Zoe interrupted.

"No there isn't," Thalia argued.

They glared at each other that was until Artemis spoke, "We've burdened these children enough. Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And, Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

And that was how Bianca Di Angelo became a hunter and would soon find out about a daughter of Chaos.

Which was me.

* * *

**A/N: HEEEEY GUUUUYS! I'm baaack! :) **

**Sorry for the ubbbbeeeerrly long disappearance. I had... Problems the past months. Sorry.**

**It's all fixed and cool now, so don't worry :)**

**Aaaannnnd...**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!**

**Tell me in the reviews? **

**Is it okay? No? Yes? Maybe? **

**TELL ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL CUPCAKE WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP AND A HUG! **

**Xx,**

**GemOfOlympus**


End file.
